Deux étoiles
by Castielific
Summary: Cette fois, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le pardonner. Post 4x03 "97 secondes", SPOILERS. Huddy.


**Deux étoiles**

Auteur : Sganzy 

**Disclamers : Pas à moi pas de sous**

**Spoiler : Post 4x03 « 97 seconds »**

**Genre : Drame, Huddy à profusion**

**Résumé : Cette fois, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le pardonner**

**N/A : **

Préparez vous à plonger dans du mélodrame over-guimauve ! Ce n'est absolument pas crédible, mais après avoir rererererevu l'épisode 4x03, je me suis dit que c'était trop facile, que House s'en sortait trop facilement. Pis j'étais en manque de guimauve. Du coup, voilà la résultat !

Ame très très sensible s'abstenir, y a un peu de sang. Trois fois rien mais les hématophobes risquent de ne pas apprécier une certaine scène. LA scène en fait. En même temps, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait beaucoup de phobiques du sang qui regardent House…

Les Newbies n'ayant pas encore de noms en français et parce que « treize » et « la salope furieuse » ça sonnent vraiment trop mal, je garde les noms en VO.

Evidemment, cette fic est bourrée de **SPOILERS** pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 4, donc si vous ne souhaitez rien savoir, abstenez-vous !

Et Merci à Tiff pour les corrections et conseils.

SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS

House fut surpris en trouvant une pile de documents à remplir quand il arriva le lendemain matin. Il survola rapidement les feuilles et haussa un sourcils en remarquant que, contrairement à d'habitude, rien n'y était inscrit. Cuddy remplissait toujours le maximum des documents à sa place, ne lui laissant que quelques détails et signatures à ajouter. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pas même son habituel post-it rose, le menaçant de rendre le dossier dans les temps, n'était présent. Il relativisa en se disant qu'elle devait être occupée et chargea Amber de s'occuper de la paperasse.

House fut intrigué quand Wilson vint lui interdire la biopsie endocrânienne qu'il demandait. Quand il questionna son ami sur le sujet, lui rappelant que cette biopsie n'était pas du ressort du département d'oncologie, Wilson éluda la question. Ce n'est qu'après un harcèlement massif qu'il lui avoua que c'était Cuddy elle-même qui l'avait envoyé lui faire la morale.

House fut choqué quand il remarqua que, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à la clinique depuis presque une semaine, Cuddy n'était toujours pas venue le réprimander. Seule l'infirmière Brenda était venue lui rappeler ses heures de consultation et le prévenir qu'il en avait manqué plus de dix. Il lui avait clairement expliqué qu'il ne recevait d'ordres que d'une personne et que donc, il ne s'exécuterait que quand cette personne le lui demanderait. La personne en question ne daigna pas se déplacer. Il se réjouit d'être dispensé de consultations pendant une semaine. Au milieu de la seconde semaine, il réalisa que son travail était beaucoup moins amusant sans Cuddy pour lui compliquer la vie.

House fut stupéfié quand sa secrétaire lui interdit d'entrer dans le bureau de la directrice. Il le fut d'autant plus quand celle-ci capta son regard et l'ignora magistralement. Il comprit que quelque chose clochait quand la sécurité lui intima de retourner travailler et de cesser d'harceler la jeune femme. Il répliqua qu'une partie de son travail consistait justement à harceler Cuddy, mais les deux hommes à la carrure massive ne semblèrent pas apprécier sa remarque et l'escortèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House entra dans le bureau de Wilson et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il goba deux Vicodins en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cuddy l'évitait, mais tout de même, appeler la sécurité alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait ? C'était définitivement louche.

« Je peux t'aider ? », demanda l'oncologiste.

House sembla remarquer la présence de son ami et plissa les yeux.

« Cuddy m'en veut et je ne sais pas pourquoi », résuma-t-il.

« Je peux te donner une bonne douzaine de raisons. Voir deux. »

L'oncologiste fit mine de réfléchir une seconde.

« En fait je peux même te donner une bonne douzaine de douzaine de raisons », clarifia-t-il.

House leva les yeux au ciel et Wilson comprit qu'il était sérieux.

« Tu as planté un couteau dans une prise électrique. »

« Tu porte une cravate très laide », répliqua le diagnosticien, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Avant ça, tu as fait croire que tu allais mourir d'un cancer du cerveau. »

House ouvrit la bouche, mais son ami le coupa.

« Avant ça, tu as failli faire une overdose. Avant ça, tu… »

« Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée », s'agaça House.

« Si c'était le cas tu cesserais de te conduire comme un imbécile. »

Il se tut une seconde pour se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu peux le nier autant que tu veux, House, mais il y a des gens sur cette terre qui tiennent à toi. Et crois moi c'est loin d'être une sinécure ! »

« Cuddy me déteste », rappela House

« Il aurait mieux valu pour elle. »

Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, Wilson voulut dire quelque chose avant de changer d'avis, secouant la tête.

« Laisse la tranquille, House ».

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

S'il était une chose que House détestait, c'était les puzzles irrésolus. Wilson ne semblait pas enclin à lui expliquer pourquoi Cuddy l'évitait. Le diagnosticien avait donc décidé d'aller chercher la pièce manquante auprès de la personne concernée.

Il passa la journée à la guetter depuis la clinique, attendant qu'elle sorte de son bureau, mais elle s'obstina à rester enfermée dans son antre à présent surveillée. Elle profita de la « pause pipi » de House pour s'évanouir dans la nature.

Obstiné, il décida d'aller chez elle le soir même. Sachant qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait pas, il ne prit pas la peine de sonner à sa porte. Il mit une demi-heure à trouver sa clé de secours, qu'elle avait changé de place.

Quand il entra, elle était assise devant la télé, enroulée dans un plaid. Il avait passé la journée à l'observer, pourtant, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua sa pâleur et ses cernes. Sa canne résonna un peu trop fort contre le parquet et il vit les épaules de la jeune femme se lever en un long soupir. Elle savait qu'il était là mais ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui. Fatigué de son ignorance, House se plaça juste devant elle pour la forcer à lui faire face. Elle fixa résolument son estomac avant de lever doucement ses yeux rougis vers lui. Il se retrouva incapable de parler sous son expression peinée.

« Sortez de chez moi, House. »

Sa voix était si froide qu'il eut soudain du mal à déglutir. Bien qu'il avait toujours prétendu le contraire, il était conscient de l'affection que Cuddy avait pour lui. Il ne la comprenait pas, mais la ressentait aussi. Il comprit sous son regard qu'il venait de la perdre et sa gorge se serra. Il comprit qu'il avait été trop loin.

« Cuddy… »

Elle secoua la tête et se leva, le forçant à reculer d'un coup d'épaule avant de s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Evidemment, il la suivit.

« Les choses ne vont pas s'arranger si vous vous entêtez à bouder et ne me laissez pas me justifier », lui reprocha-t-il.

« Peut-être n'ai-je pas envie qu'elles s'arrangent », souffla-t-elle.

Elle était dos à lui et il vit ses jointures blanchirent sous la force avec laquelle elle serrait le rebord du comptoir. Il fit un pas vers elle, mais stoppa en la voyant se raidir.

"Cuddy…"

"Non, House. Je ne veux plus...Je ne peux plus supporter ça. »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes qu'elle ne se permettrait pas de laisser couler en sa présence. Il y brillait une lueur qui le figea sur place.

« Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer. Je ne vais même pas vous suspendre. Vous savez pourquoi ? »

Il sentit qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise et baissa les yeux.

« Parce que ça ne me regarde pas. Vous voulez vous amuser à planter des couteaux dans des prises électriques ? Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour pleurer sur votre sort. Je ne referais plus la même erreur. C'est fini. »

Elle le dépassa sans qu'il n'ait la force de la retenir et il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer quelques secondes plus tard. Il resta planté là un long moment, tentant de comprendre la portée de ses mots. Le mot « fini » l'affectait sans qu'il ne le comprenne vraiment. Qu'est ce qui était fini ? Elle ne pouvait pas juste arrêter de s'inquiéter pour lui parce qu'elle l'avait décidé. Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement non plus, ils travaillaient ensemble.

Il voulut aller l'interroger, mais sa jambe le lança sous son premier pas et les mots de Wilson semblèrent prendre un tout nouveau sens. Elle avait cru le perdre, encore une fois. Elle avait cru le perdre plus souvent que n'importe qui. Trop souvent. Son infarctus et la balle qu'il avait reçu n'étaient pas de sa faute. Son overdose, son prétendu cancer du cerveau et son électrocution l'étaient définitivement. Pire, cette fois, il avait décidé en toute conscience de prendre le risque de mourir. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que les gens qui tenaient à lui pourraient ressentir. Il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que le mal qu'il se faisait à lui même pourrait la faire souffrir, elle.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quand Cuddy revint après sa réunion mensuelle avec le conseil, un vase était posé sur son bureau. Elle resta figée une seconde, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre avant de saisir le bouquet de lis, ses fleurs préférées, et de le laisser tomber dans la poubelle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui connaissait ses fleurs préférées et cette personne ne faisait plus parti de sa vie…Du moins, elle essayait de sortir House de sa vie. Ce qui n'était pas facile dans la mesure où il travaillait dans le même bâtiment, qu'elle était sa patronne et qu'il s'entêtait à essayer de se faire pardonner. Ce simple fait l'étonnait. Elle aurait cru que House serait heureux qu'elle le laisse tranquille, qu'il se moquait qu'elle lui prête ou non attention. Les différents cadeaux, mails et émissaires qu'il lui avait envoyé cette semaine lui avait prouvé qu'elle avait tort. House tenait vraiment à se faire pardonner. Pourquoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée, ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle aurait voulu que ça soit…simple. Elle aurait voulu lui sourire pour qu'il comprenne que tout était oublié, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait trop souffert de le croire mourir encore et encore. Elle savait que ça ne s'arrêterait pas. House allait frôler la mort de nouveau et elle n'avait pas envie d'être là pour le voir. Elle ne pouvait plus endurer ça.

Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas quitter le travail pour lequel elle s'était tant sacrifier. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas se résoudre à renvoyer House. Elle ne pourrait pas l'ignorer éternellement, mais elle pouvait essayer de rendre tout ça moins douloureux. Si elle ne le voyait plus que comme un employé, peut-être finirait-elle par ne plus souffrir de le voir se détruire. Peut-être qu'à force de feindre l'indifférence à son égard, elle finirait par la ressentir.

Elle leva les yeux vers sa porte devant laquelle deux gardes étaient postés. Peut-être allait-elle trop loin en l'empêchant de s'approcher, mais elle avait besoin de ça. Quand il était proche, elle ne pouvait plus justifier ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait plus la force de le rejeter. Il lui aurait suffit d'un regard, d'un mot sincère pour qu'elle abandonne et oublie tout…encore une fois. Elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle ne voulait plus de cette relation ambiguë, douloureuse entre eux.

Elle saisit la poubelle et ouvrit la porte.

« Apportez ça au Dr House », demanda-t-elle à un des garde.

Il parut surpris, mais saisit la poubelle dans laquelle reposaient les fleurs et s'exécuta.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House entra dans l'amphi théâtre et posa violemment une poubelle contenant des fleurs de Lis sur la table, faisant sursauter quelques uns de ses candidats.

« Big Love ! Génial l'idée des fleurs », ironisa-t-il, accusateur.

Cole haussa les épaules, devinant qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se taise.

« Une autre idée ? », demanda-t-il en faisant un tour d'horizon des yeux.

Tout le monde se tassa dans sa chaise, évitant son regard et il soupira.

« Thirteen ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut pour pardonner un homme ? »

« Vous avez essayé de vous excuser ? », déclara celle-ci, nerveusement.

« Oh ba tiens j'y avais pas pensé ! Ca fait deux semaines que je suis vos conseils idiots et vous croyez vraiment que je n'ai pas essayé de m'excuser avant ça ? », s'énerva-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, pas vraiment intéressée par les problèmes personnels de son patron. Il n'avait pas été difficile de deviner que le docteur Cuddy et lui étaient en froid, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à obtenir son pardon. Pour tout dire, elle ne savait même pas le sujet de leur discorde. Comme tous les autres, elle pensait qu'ils s'étaient toujours détestés. Elle se demandait aujourd'hui s'il y avait plus qu'une relation professionnelle entre eux. Et puis, même si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas là pour régler les problèmes amoureux de son patron.

« Taub ! », appela House. « Comment votre femme vous a-t-elle pardonné la dernière fois que vous l'avez trompé ? »

Le chirurgien esthétique tripota nerveusement ses doigts devant lui.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, elle n'est pas au courant », ajouta House. « Si je lui passe un coup de fil pour tout lui dire, vous me trouverez un truc original ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, Taub paniqua. Il ne doutait pas que House serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mais il n'avait sincèrement aucune suggestion à lui faire.

« Je pense que ma femme accepterait les fleurs et les excuses », déclara-t-il simplement.

House marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, tapant répétitivement sa canne sur le sol.

« Vous devriez lui laisser du temps », suggéra Cutthroat Bitch.

« Ça fait un mois ! », cria brusquement House, faisant de nouveaux sursauter certains Newbies.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie de vous pardonner », marmonna Kutner pour lui-même.

Malheureusement pour lui, malgré son âge quelque peu avancé, House avait toujours de très bonnes oreilles et lui jeta son regard le plus meurtrier.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas quand vous la fermez vous, hein ? », remarqua-t-il froidement.

Kutner sourit maladroitement, glissant légèrement sous la table. Il était tout à fait conscient de sa tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat et était étonné que House ne l'ait pas encore renvoyé…Du moins, définitivement cette fois. Il n'avait certainement pas envie que ça arrive parce que House n'avait pu le droit aux faveurs du docteur Cuddy, quelles qu'elles soient, et devenait irritable…plus que d'habitude.

« Brennan, comment on faisait de votre temps ? »

Brennan ne prit pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de dix ans de différence.

« Un dîner aux chandelles, des fleurs et quelques compliments suffisaient… Mais peu de femme avaient le caractère du Docteur Cuddy…au siècle dernier », précisa-t-il sarcastiquement.

Un silence se fit à l'évocation du nom du grand patron. Bien qu'ils l'avaient tous deviné, House n'avait jamais précisé qu'il parlait de Cuddy. Heureusement pour tous, House ne fit aucune remarque. Si ces médecins étaient encore là, c'était qu'ils étaient loin d'être stupides, évidemment qu'ils savaient qu'il parlait de Cuddy.

« Je pense que la solution d'Amber est la bonne. Laissez-lui du temps », conclut Brennan.

House leva la tête pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par Kutner.

« Ou pas »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune docteur, intrigués. Il se leva, souriant, il avait une idée qui devrait lui donner, si elle marchait, un véto pour les prochaines éliminations.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Passant devant le bureau du docteur House, Cuddy accéléra le pas. Elle maudit les murs de verre en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et le son distinctif de la canne de House qui la suivait. Elle appuya répétitivement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Bonjour docteur Cuddy », annonça-t-il en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils à ça. Il avait passé ces derniers semaines à essayer de l'amener à lui reparler et elle s'étonnait qu'il la salue sur un ton si professionnel.

« Bonjour docteur House. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Il fixait les portes de l'ascenseur, distant. Serait-il possible qu'il ait accepté son choix ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent dans la cabine d'un même geste. Alors que les portes se refermaient, elle aperçut les docteurs Kutner et Taub à quelques mètres qui hochèrent la tête en direction de House. Cuddy eut soudain l'impression que quelques choses se tramaient. Elle comprit qu'elle s'était fait avoir quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta subitement entre deux étages.

Elle jeta un regard noir vers House qui affichait une mine tout ce qu'il y a avait de plus innocente.

« C'est pas vrai ! », râla-t-elle en s'avançant vers le moniteur d'urgence.

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'alerte et attendit que quelque chose se passe. Evidemment, personne ne lui répondit. Elle insista plusieurs minutes, appuyant répétitivement sur le bouton de l'interphone. Il ne semblait même pas y avoir de tonalité.

Quand elle se retourna, House s'était assis par terre.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? », reprocha-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Il haussa les sourcils et écarta les bras pour montrer qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres lui avouait le contraire. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et tendit la main.

« Donnez moi votre téléphone », ordonna-t-elle.

Il tapota ses poches.

« Ah ba mince, je l'ai oublié ! », annonça-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et retourna appuyer sur les boutons du panneau de commande. Elle était convaincue que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout ça était la faute de House. Même s'il n'avait pas saboté l'ascenseur, ce dont elle doutait, la panne devait être une conséquence du court-circuit qu'avait causé sa petite expérience avec un couteau et une prise électrique.

« Vous pouvez appuyer autant de fois que vous le voulez, si ça n'a pas marché la première fois, ça ne marchera pas la…cinquantième fois. »

Elle grogna et lui lança un nouveau regard meurtrier. Finalement, elle se laissa glisser contre la parois jusqu'à se retrouver assise à l'opposé de House. Elle posa sa tête derrière elle et ferma les yeux, le maudissant. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué avec lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se résoudre à laisser les gens faire leurs propres choix ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas en paix ?

Elle était épuisée, physiquement et psychologiquement, et tout ça était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas eu le malheur de le rencontrer…Elle secoua la tête, ne souhaitant penser à cela. Sa vie était loin d'être parfaite, mais tout n'était pas réellement la faute de House. Certes, il gâchait toutes ses tentatives de relation amoureuse en chassant ses prétendants, mais elle ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour éviter ça. Aucun de ces hommes ne lui avaient paru être le bon de toute façon, et même si l'un d'eux avait pu lui plaire, elle savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il se serait lassé de la voir mettre son travail avant lui. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle ferait, c'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours. Son travail était tout pour elle. Son travail était…House.

« Action ou vérité ? »

Elle ouvrit un œil.

« Même pas la peine d'y penser », répondit-elle, lassée.

« Mais Cuddy, je m'ennuie ! », geint-il.

« Eh bien dites à vos…esclaves qu'ils débloquent cet ascenseur. »

« Ils ne sont pas techniciens, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient faire ça. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ce que vous semblez croire, House. Je suis certaine que le « docteur » Brennan a du apprendre à contrôler un ascenseur à l'école des concierges. »

House grimaça.

« Parce que oui, je sais que ce n'est pas un vrai médecin », accusa-t-elle.

« Ça n'existe pas les écoles pour les concierges », répliqua-t-il simplement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« J'ai une réunion dans dix minutes alors dites leur de débloquer ce maudit ascenseur ! »

« Comment ? J'ai pas de téléphone. »

« Je suis sûre que vous avez mis en place des signaux de fumée ou je ne sais quoi pour les prévenir ».

« Et pourquoi est ce que je voudrais être coincé dans un ascenseur avec Satan ? »

Elle secoua la tête et referma les yeux, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre, elle voulait juste qu'il lui fiche la paix.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez stupide », avoua-t-il après un moment.

« Non, je suis juste bonne à signer des papiers et assigner des places de parking », le cita-t-elle.

« Vous savez très bien que je ne le pensais pas ».

« Je m'en contre-fous, House », répondit-elle sèchement.

Il se renfrogna et posa sa canne sur ses genoux, la faisant rouler sur ses jambes.

« Si c'était le cas, vous n'agiriez pas ainsi », déclara-t-il finalement.

Elle ne réagit pas et il continua.

« Si vous n'en aviez rien à faire de moi, peu vous importerait que je mette ma vie en danger, ça ne vous affecterez pas. Ce qui me laisse penser que vous m'en voulez parce que vous m'…parce que ça vous affecte. Vous m'évitez en croyant que ça pourrait changer. Ce qui veut dire que vous vous moquez bien de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, du moment que ça ne vous affecte pas. »

Il remarqua un tremblement dans la lèvre de la jeune femme et devina qu'elle se retenait de l'étriper. Il avait frappé juste là où il fallait.

« Ce qui est carrément égoïste comme raisonnement », conclut-il.

« Oui, bien sûr. C'est moi l'égoïste », ironisa-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Sa mâchoire était serrée, son poing froissait sa jupe et son pied frappait répétitivement l'air. Elle était sur le poing de craquer. Elle avait besoin de craquer, de lui jeter son venin. Si elle gardait tout son ressenti pour elle, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Alors, il poussa un peu plus.

« En fait, vous vous moquez bien de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, vous êtes juste une grosse… »

A sa surprise, elle se mit à rire. Cuddy ne riait jamais. Ce rire là était définitivement ironique et elle lui fit presque peur.

« Qu'est ce que vous essayez de faire House ? De me faire crier ? Vous perdez votre temps, je vous l'ai dit, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que vous pouvez penser de moi. »

« Vous voudriez… », commença-t-il à objecter.

« Je m'en moque. En fait, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir pourquoi j'ai un jour pu m'inquiéter pour vous, voir…Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai vu en vous, mais c'est fini. Vous avez toujours essayé de me convaincre que vous n'étiez rien de plus qu'un crétin égocentrique qui n'en avait rien à foutre du monde et d'autrui. Eh bien, c'est réussi, je ne vois plus rien d'autre en vous. Maintenant au lieu d'essayer de me psychanalyser et de me manipuler, vous feriez mieux de vous demander pourquoi mon attitude vous affecte, vous. »

Elle avait planté ses yeux dans les siens pour appuyer ce qu'elle aurait voulu être vrai, mais les détourna quand ils commencèrent à la brûler. Pleurer ne le convaincrait pas qu'elle disait la vérité. Elle avait besoin qu'il la croit.

« Maintenant, rappelez vos chiens et faites nous sortir d'ici », ordonna-t-elle froidement.

Elle se leva et fit mine de défroisser sa jupe pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit pourtant se redresser en s'appuyant contre la paroi. Il posa soudain une main sur sa cuisse qui sembla lâcher sous son poids. Elle se précipita vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber. Une main sur l'épaule, l'autre sur son bras, elle le rattrapa de justesse. Elle fixa un moment sa jambe, inquiète, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre elle. Quand elle releva les yeux vers son visage, il souriait fièrement, narquois.

« Vous ne vous souciez pas de moi, ça se voit », ironisa-t-il.

« Je suis toujours votre docteur », répliqua-t-elle, cinglante.

Elle voulut le pousser contre la paroi, mais il attrapa soudain ses coudes et la tira vers lui. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à lui pour ne pas basculer en avant. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et tenta de se décoller de son corps, mais il la retint d'une main alors que son autre bras allait se plaquer contre son dos.

« Lâchez-moi, House », prononça-t-elle de sa voix la plus froide.

« Pardonnez-moi, Cuddy ».

Elle allait répliquer, mais il la devança.

« Je ne parle pas de ça », précisa-t-il.

Il profita de l'étonnement de la jeune femme pour lui voler un baiser. Elle le repoussa et il quitta ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il réattaque et en profita pour plonger dans sa bouche. Après tout, elle semblait déjà le détester, que risquait-il de pire ? Il sourit contre ses lèvre en sentant sa langue frôler la sienne, répondant à son baiser. Malheureusement, elle dut reprendre ses esprits une seconde plus tard parce qu'elle le mordit. Fort. Sous la surprise, il referma brusquement la bouche sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle cria.

Son dos cogna contre le mur alors qu'il se redressait, une main posée sur sa bouche douloureuse. Elle fit un bond en arrière, quelques gouttes de sang perlaient de sa lèvre mordue. Il sentait un gout métallique dans sa bouche et se demanda si c'était son sang à elle ou le sien. Probablement les deux.

« Non, mais ça va pas ! », crièrent-ils en même temps.

« Vous m'avez embrassé ! », l'accusa-t-elle.

« Vous m'avez mordu ! »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous m'embrassiez ! »

« Parce que vous en creviez d'envie et n'aimez pas cette idée ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et d'essuyer le sang sur sa lèvre d'un doigt.

« C'est totalement absurde », nia-t-elle.

« Si vous n'aviez pas attendu plus de dix secondes pour nier, peut-être que je vous aurais cru », expliqua-t-il, plus calme.

Elle se massa les tempes une seconde, ne réalisant pas qu'elle laissait une trace de sang sur son front.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas juste …laisser tomber ? Vous passez votre temps à repousser tout ceux qui vous entourent et quand j'essaie de….Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas faire ? »

Sa voix tremblait, ses yeux brillaient un peu trop et il préféra penser que c'était sa lèvre qui lui faisait mal. Qu'elle ne souffrait pas par sa faute. Il se retrouva soudain incapable de soutenir son regard. Il n'était pas sûr de connaître lui même la réponse à ses questions, d'être capable de se l'avouer, de le lui avouer.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi », avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

« Non, justement, je ne sais pas. Je ne… »

Elle se tut une seconde et passa une main dans ses cheveux, suçotant nerveusement sa blessure.

« Je ne vous comprends plus, House. Vous n'avez pas toujours été comme ça et…J'ai l'impression de ne plus vous connaître. J'ai l'impression…que vous devenez le genre de personne que je n'ai pas envie de connaître. »

« Je souffre, Cuddy. Tout le temps, tous les jours… »

« Et vous croyez que je ne souffre pas, moi ? Vous croyez qu'il n'y a que vous qui souffrait dans le monde ? Que parce que vous avez mal, vous pouvez tout vous permettre, que vous pouvez… »

Elle leva soudainement une main et secoua la tête.

« Laissez tomber. Ce débat est totalement vain. Je n'ai plus envie de débattre avec vous. »

« Vous vous mentez. »

« Tout le monde ment », récita-t-elle.

Il s'appuya dos à la parois, sa canne était tombée à ses pieds un peu plus tôt et sa jambe le lançait.

« Faites nous sortir d'ici », demanda-t-elle, proche de la supplique.

« Non. »

« House… »

« J'ai dit aux newbies que je ne sortirais pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas pardonné, pas question que je perde la face devant eux. »

« Pardonner ? Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner. »

« Exactement ! Alors pourquoi vous m'en voulez ? »

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dos à la paroi de l'ascenseur.

« Vous ne comprenez donc rien. On est juste…On ne fait que tourner en rond, encore et encore. On est…. On est comme…des étoiles. Quand les gens nous voient, ils croient qu'on est proches. Mais en réalité, on est à des années lumières l'un de l'autre ! », s'emporta-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas si vieux », répliqua-t-il pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se redressa et s'avança jusqu'à elle. Il se mit juste devant elle.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Je me rapproche. Et si vous ne m'aviez pas atrophié la langue, là je vous embrasserais. »

« Pourquoi ? », l'interrogea-t-elle, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« J'ai des milliers de réponses à apporter à cette question »

« J'ai des milliers d'arguments pour les contester. »

« J'ai des milliers d'arguments pour contester vos arguments. »

« J'ai de meilleurs arguments. Je propose qu'on saute les négociations et qu'on passe direct à la conclusion »

« Qui est ? »

« Je répondrais bien à votre métaphore en répondant que j'ai un énnooorrrmmeeee vaisseaux spatial pour combler la distance entre nous ».

« Je vous conseille de ne pas le faire. »

« Alors je vais opter pour la métaphore numéro deux. »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête. Elle était bloquée entre son corps et la paroi de l'ascenseur, mais elle n'avait soudain plus envie de s'échapper. Comme prévu, elle faiblissait sous son regard bleu. Il inspira profondément, à la recherche de ses mots.

« Mon étoile…est en voie de disparition. Elle est toute rabougrie et plus très lumineuse. La votre, en revanche, a toujours été extraordinairement brillante, puissante et elle…elle a toujours éclairée mon étoile, m'apportait la lumière que je ne trouvais pas ».

Il détourna les yeux en secouant la tête.

« Bon sang qu'est ce que c'est cliché ! On ne peut pas directement passer à… »

« Non, continuez », insista-t-elle en posant une main sur son torse.

Elle sentait son cœur battre sous sa main, puissant et rapide. Elle se concentra sur cette étincelle de vie pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il détestait faire ça. Elle le savait et c'est pour ça que ça comptait tant pour elle. S'il était près à aller contre ses convictions et sa pudeur pour elle, peut-être n'était-il pas aussi perdu qu'elle l'avait cru.

« Je dis juste…que j'ai besoin de l'a…de cette lumière. »

« Waouh c'est…romantique », déclara-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de grimacer sous la douleur que provoqua son sourire.

« Je préférais la métaphore numéro un. »

Elle fronça le nez une seconde.

« Moi aussi », annonça-t-elle finalement.

Ils se sourirent un instant.

« Donc…Drapeau blanc ? », s'enquit-il.

« Armistice avec compromis. »

« Quel genre de compromis ? », s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, faisant mine de réfléchir. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer un doigt sur sa lèvre blessée. Elle grimaça, mais ne dit rien. Il fourra soudain une main dans sa poche et en sortit son flacon de Vicodin. Il en avala une pilule et lui en tendit une alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? », s'étonna-t-elle en voyant le médicament qu'il lui proposait.

« Je compte t'embrasser et ça risque de faire mal »

« Petite nature », reprocha-t-elle en se retenant de sourire.

« Sadomasochiste ».

Il se pencha vers elle, mais elle l'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

« On n'a pas établi les termes du traité de paix »

« Peace and love et puis c'est tout », décréta-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

FIN


End file.
